In the Name of the Rebellion
Matt Michnovetz |director = Sergio Paez Bosco Ng |airdate = October 23, 2017 |previous = "Heroes of Mandalore" |next = "The Occupation"}}"In the Name of the Rebellion" is a two-parter comprised of the sixty-second and sixty-third episode of Star Wars Rebels. It premiered on October 23, 2017, and is the collective third and fourth episode in the fourth season. Plot Part One After their mission on Mandalore, Ezra, Kanan, Sabine, and Chopper arrive at the Rebel base on Yavin 4, where Phoenix Squadron is now based. They arrive just in time to see Hera returning from a failed supply mission. Her Y-Wing squadron comes in damage, but all make it down in one piece. Hera is delighted to see the whole Ghost Crew together again, and among the newest addition to the Rebellion is Kallus. He calls for them to meet with Mon Mothma. They are all gathered in the Control Room, where they receive word from Senator Organa that the Empire has established a new communications relay in the Jalindi system. It greatly expands their command and control throughout the surrounding sectors, enabling them to respond much more quickly to their incursions. It is also noted that they all heard rumors from Gerrera about the Empire's new communications relay. The next question was how were they going handle this predicament. Kallus suggests on using this communications relay to their advantage, by taping into its systems and use it to monitor Imperial Fleet movements outside their own operations and avoid them. Mothma volunteers the Ghost Crew to take this assignment, and they accept. While everyone is clear with the mission, Ezra is not. He remains impatient about helping his people on Lothal, only to be reminded by Mothma that they are not ready for open war, which proved true when Thrawn attacked Chopper Base on Atollon. It was a time of difficult choices, sometimes impossible ones. Ezra understands and respects Mothma's reasoning, but still feels desperate to save his home. Later on, the Ghost crew arrive in the Jalindi system. According to the Intel they have, the Imperial relay station is situated in a field of stone towers on Jalindi. Following their strategy, They fly in at a high altitude where Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper rocket jump onto the dish to install the repeater spike. They had to let themselves drop for a few meters before firing their jet packs at the last minute in order to avoid detection. Once on the dish, the three Rebels get to work on inserting the spike. Meanwhile, an Imperial light cruiser shows up at the relay. Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper see it, but it does not appear to have seen them. They work fast in installing the spike, but end up patching into the main comm circuit by mistake. They were receiving incoming transmissions from the light cruiser, requesting clearance to dock. Ezra tries to trick the cruiser into leaving, pretending he is Commander Brom Titus, only to discover that the real Brom Titus is on board. Suddenly the dish realigns, causing Sabine and Ezra to slide down and be seen by Commander Titus. He alerts the outpost, and Stormtroopers are deployed onto the dish. Sabine informs Hera the mission has been compromised, and the Ghost flies in to pick them up. However, Commander Titus deploys two TIE Defenders to attack them, forcing them to turn away. Ezra orders Chopper to tilt the dish, causing everyone, except Sabine and Ezra, to slide over the edge. Meanwhile, Kanan, Hera, and Zeb are having trouble losing the Defenders. So, using Kanan to guide her, Hera flies them down into the fog, and the Defenders follow. The Defenders are unable to see in the fog, and one at a time crash into the stone towers. Back at the relay station, a U-Wing piloted by Garrera comes in and cripples Titus' ship. He flies in to drop a series of explosive charges onto the dish and picks up Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper. The charges go off destroying the relay station, and with it Commander Titus and his ship. The two Rebel ships make their escape as an Imperial Star Destroyer comes out of hyperspace, forcing them to escape in different directions. Part Two Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper remain aboard Gerrera's ship, travelling through hyperspace. Garrera says he needs their help to infiltrate a civilian freighter, which he has reason to believe is carrying secret Imperial cargo. Bringing up what they discovered on Geonosis a while back, they learnt that the Empire wiped out the Geonosian population because they were building a weapon that was being kept hidden. Gerrera had spent a long search for it, and believes what he is looking for will be on that ship they will soon intercept. Gerrera needs Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper to help him infiltrate the ship. Out of one vote from Chopper, Ezra and Sabine accept to help Gerrera. They arrive at a trading station just as the Civilian Freighter comes in to dock and collect. Sabine is already having her doubts, since there are no traces of the Empire at this station, but Gerrera is certain that all this is a cover up. They land in one of the hangers, and after Sabine gives Chopper a new paint job they sneak aboard the freighter by hiding inside a cargo container. Chopper gets them aboard, and the freighter departs from the station soon after. Once aboard, the search for this secret cargo begins. So far, Sabine sees nothing out of the ordinary, but Ezra starts hearing a strange sound. Gerrera proves he is onto something when they discover the freighter is manned by Imperials. Chopper checks the manifest, and discovers that the ship is heading for the Tonnis sector, which is empty space but considered the perfect hiding place for the Empire's mystery weapon. Chopper also discovers that cargo bay seventeen is a restricted area, which is where they go next. There are three Stormtroopers on guard on the other side of the door to cargo bay seventeen. Chopper lures them out, and the three Rebels take them out. They find a container which may hold what they are looking for. Sabine opens it and discovers prisoners inside. The prisoners turn out to be technicians who specialise in reactor engineering. They were taken against their will by the Empire to supervise a top secret project. Sabine does not believe that the security on board was just to guard technicians, which Gerrera agrees that there is more. Chopper takes the technicians to the escape pods, while Ezra, Sabine, and Gerrera continue on with the search. They run through the maze of corridors to the engine room. Sabine's plan is to sabotage the hyperdrive so the technicians can escape. However, Ezra comes to a stop when he starts hearing that strange sound again. He senses it coming from a cargo hold that they find is heavily guarded by a squadron of Death Troopers. The Rebels quickly overpower the Troopers, leaving the Commander and two others remaining. The Troopers take cover behind a huge block, which Gerrera hits with a blaster. Worried, the Troopers retreat as the block melts away revealing a huge Kyber crystal. Sabine advises everyone to put their blasters away as Kyber crystals can store and amplify energy. One that is twice its size is considered unstable. Going through what they found, Gerrera now believes that the Empire is trying to harness the power of the crystal, hence why they kidnapped the technicians. Gerrera hopes to find what the Empire is building very soon, but Sabine and Ezra feels it is too risky. They had to prevent the Empire from getting their hands on the crystal. So, Sabine and Ezra made their way to the engine room to disable to hyperdrive while Gerrera stood guard. Meanwhile, the Commanding Death Trooper alerts the captain of the situation and has the ship on lock down, compromising the technicians chances of escaping. So, Chopper takes them back to the hold. Sabine and Ezra make it to the engine room, but get stun by Gerrera before they can disable the hyperdrive. Gerrera refuses to give up now, especially when he is on the verge of discovering what the Empire is hiding. When Sabine and Ezra regain consciousness, they find themselves cuffed and the Kyber crystal in the Engine room. They finally arrive in the Tonnis sector, and much to Gerrera's disappointment there is nothing but a Star Destroyer waiting for them. Just then, Edrio emerges from hyperspace and docks with the freighter. The Star Destroyer dares not to fire, not wanting to risk blowing up the crystal. Gerrera gives Ezra and Sabine the option to escape with him, but they refuse to leave behind the technicians. Gerrera respects their choice, but tells them to hurry. Then without warning, he damages the generators in the engine room, causing the Kyber crystal to absorb engine until it discharges. Gerrera releases Sabine and Ezra, and retreats to his ship. With no way of stopping it, Ezra and Sabine retreat to where an Imperial Shuttle is being kept. Chopper gets the technicians aboard, and soon Ezra and Sabine arrive just in time to fight of the surrounding troopers. With everyone aboard, they take off. As the state of the Kyber crystal goes critical, Sabine turns the shuttle about towards the Star Destroyer. With no time to jump to hyperspace, Sabine hopes to use the Star Destroyer as a shield when the crystal goes up. The crew of the Star Destroyer also become aware of the crystal's state on board, and it is already too late to get clear. The Kyber crystal finally blows up, taking the Star Destroyer with it. Sabine, Ezra, Chopper, and the Technicians barely manage to get clear. They get hit by a shock wave that disables their shuttle, but the Ghost arrives soon after. After gathering up everyone, the Rebels make their way back to Yavin 4. Along the way, the technicians have decided to assist the Rebellion in their fight against the Empire. Sabine and Ezra told Kanan about the Kyber crystal they discovered, and already had severe concerns. He refers it to be the second one they prevented from getting into Imperial hands. If what Gerrera has been saying is true, then it is possible the Empire is on the verge of winning a war that the Rebellion does not believe has begun. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus, Death Trooper #2, Stormtrooper #2 *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios, Rebel Officer, Stormtrooper #1, Stormtrooper #5 *Phil LaMarr as Bail Organa, Stormtrooper *Derek Partridge as Brom Titus *David Acord as Edrio *Michael Bell as Jan Dodonna *Dee Bradley Baker as Imperial Bridge Officer, Rex *David Oyelowo as Kallus *Genevieve O'Reilly as Mon Mothma *Forest Whitaker as Saw Gerrera *Nathan Kress as Wedge Antilles *André Sogliuzzo as Slavin, Stormtrooper #3, Stormtrooper #6 *Jennifer Hale as Commander DT-F16, Prisoner #2 *Stephen Stanton as Death Trooper #1, Imperial Officer #1, Stormtrooper #4 *David Shaughnessy as Imperial Captain, Imperial Officer #2, Mich Matt *Dave Filoni as Prisoner #1 Trivia *Brom Titus and Slavin are killed off in this episode. International Premieres *February 3, 2018 (Brazil - Part 1) *February 10, 2018 (Brazil - Part 2) Gallery Concept Art In the Name of the Rebellion concept 1.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 2.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 3.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 4.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 5.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 6.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 7.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 8.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 9.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 10.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 11.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 12.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 13.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 14.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 15.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 16.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 17.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 18.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 19.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 20.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 21.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion concept 22.jpeg Screenshots In the Name of the Rebellion 1.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 01.jpg Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_4_15.jpg Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_4_25.jpg Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_4_09.jpg Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_4_32.jpg In the Name of the Rebellion 2.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 02.jpg In the Name of the Rebellion 03.jpg In the Name of the Rebellion 1.png Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_4_14.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season 4 20.jpg In the Name of the Rebellion 3.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 4.jpeg Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_4_18.jpg In the Name of the Rebellion 5.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 6.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 7.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 8.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 9.jpeg Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_4_19.jpg In the Name of the Rebellion 11.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 24.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 22.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 12.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 13.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 14.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 05.jpg In the Name of the Rebellion 15.jpeg Commander DT-F16.png|Commander DT-F16 In the Name of the Rebellion 06.jpg In the Name of the Rebellion 16.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 25.jpeg Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_4_05.jpg In the Name of the Rebellion 17.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 18.jpeg Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_4_31.jpg In the Name of the Rebellion 21.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 19.jpeg In the Name of the Rebellion 20.jpeg Category:Multi-part episodes Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes